


Protect and Help

by serenitykid1378



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid1378/pseuds/serenitykid1378
Summary: Lena gets kidnapped once again by her mother. Lillian tried to convince her to help her get rid of aliens. While kidnapped, Lena meets someone who protects her. They both help each other admit their feelings. Sara and Maarja are my own characters.





	Protect and Help

Lena Luthor was in her office working, trying to get paperwork done. When her mother’s goon, Henshaw or Cyborg Superman, had grabbed her and flew her off to some warehouse some where in National City. It was late at night that she knew that no one was going to know until morning and when she didn’t show up or answer her phone in the morning, they would start to look for her. That was when Lena thought of Kara and how she wished that she knew that she knew that she was Supergirl. Maybe she would rescue her. Henshaw landed and Lena was thrown in to a cage. Lena looked up from the floor to see her mother stepping forward.

“Mother.” Lena tried to say in her business voice.

“Hello Lena.” Lillian answered.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to join me.”

“No.”

“You would be helping the world Lena. Getting rid of these aliens is needed in order to save the human race.”

“I am not helping you.”

“Okay. We’ll do this the hard way.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Henshaw.”

Lena turned to see the rest of the room and see where Henshaw was, when she saw the bed with a teenaged looking girl, brown hair and hazel eyes. She was struggling against the restraints. Henshaw was standing nearby with a knife.

“Leave her alone.” Lena demanded. “She has nothing to do with this.”

“She is an alien.” Lillian stated.

“No. I’m not. Please let me go. I’m not an alien.” The girl said as she struggled more against the restraints, tears in her eyes.

“The amount of broken bones that have healed say differently.”

“Please. I’m not an alien. I just…I was abused by my father and several foster families. They are the one who broke all those bones. Please let me go.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. Please.”

“You aliens will do whatever you need to get away. But that will not be happening today.”

“Leave her alone. Get away from her. She told you she’s not an alien.” Lena said as she tried to see if there was a way to get out of the cage.

“No, Lena. She’s an alien.” Lillian stated not believing the woman. “And she will be punished. Henshaw.”

“This is going to hurt.” Henshaw said as he began his torture.

The woman’s screams echoed in the warehouse. Lillian stood near Lena’s cage and watched the girl suffer.

“Stop! Please stop hurting her!” Lena cried as she struggled against the bars trying to reach the girl.

It went on for almost an hour, before Lillian decided that was enough for now. Henshaw picked the girl up and threw her in the cage with Lena. Lena was immediately by the girl’s side, trying to help her.

“Hey. You’re going to be okay. I have friends who will find us and get us out of here.” Lena said softly as she brushed the sweat off the girl’s forehead. “My name is Lena. What’s your name?”

“Sara.” The woman groaned in pain.

“Try to stay still.”

“Lena?”

“Yes.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Good. I need you to promise me that no matter what you won’t try to stop them. Promise me no matter how much pain I’m in you won’t give in. Promise me that if you get the chance you get out of here.”

“What? Why are you asking me this?”

“Because I don’t want them to hurt you. I can take the pain. Promise me.”

“Sara I…I can’t promise that.”

“I need you to. Please Lena. Promise me.”

“I…I promise.”

“You know this is probably the first time someone has comforted me.” Sara said trying to smile. Tears feel down Lena’s face at the admission. “But don’t worry I’m okay. I’ve had worse.”

“You said that your father and foster families hurt you.” Lena said softly as she pulled Sara in to her lap.

“Yeah. My dad he…he was abusive.”

“Abusive how?”

“Physically, emotionally, and sexually. I…I was used to it by time he died.”

“And the foster families?”

“Same.”

Lena was crying as she held Sara in her lap. Sara looking up at her. Sara reached up and gently brushed the tears off her face.

“Don’t cry. I deser…” Sara said trying to comfort Lena.

“You did not deserve it. You do not deserve this. I’m sorry.” Lena said fiercely.

“It’s not your fault.”

Lena and Sara talked for almost an hour about Sara’s life and about Lena’s. Sara eventually passed out. Lena sat there for a few more minutes holding Sara, before Henshaw and her mother were back.

“No! Leave her alone!” Lena cried as Henshaw grabbed Sara, but Lena held on to her.

“Let go.” Henshaw said as his eye lit up like Kara’s did. And Sara woke at the movement.

“Lena, it’s okay.” Sara said as she gently took Lena’s hand in hers. “Let go.”

Lena hesitantly let go. Henshaw picked Sara up and carried her back to the table, dropping her there.

“Mother please. She’s not an alien. She’s done nothing wrong.”

“You were always so weak. Believing in these aliens. This is what needs to be done.” Lillian said as she picked up a syringe and a couple vials. “This is going to hurt alien.” Lillian injected what was in the vials and Sara screamed in pain. It went on for another half an hour. Sara screaming in pain. Lena couldn’t take it anymore, she had to help Sara. Lena was just about to tell her mother that she would do anything that she wanted if she stopped, when the warehouse was breached and several DEO agents came running in.

Supergirl flew in with J’onn, fighting with Henshaw. Alex and she arrested Lillian who tried to run. Maggie ran to the cage where Lena was with the keys for the cage door.

“Lena. Are you hurt?” Maggie asked as she opened the door.

“No. I’m…” Lena said, but screams interrupted her. “Sara.” Lena ran to Sara’s side with Maggie close behind.

“Lena?” Sara whimpered as she felt someone’s hand on her forehead, she knew that it was Lena from the gentle touch. “It hurts.”

“I’m here. I know. We’re going to get you out of here. Just hold on.” Lena said and then she turned to where Alex was with her mother, she took a few steps toward them. “What did you give her?”

“You are diluted by these aliens if you think I’ll tell you.” Lillian stated.

“Tell me what you gave her now!” Lena said as she punched Lillian in the gut, making Lillian lose her breath.

“Lena.” Maggie said as she tried to pull Lena away from Lillian. But Lena punched her mother in the face, before Maggie was able to pull her far enough away that she couldn’t hit Lillian again.

“What did you give her?!”

“You will die just like the rest of them. It’s just a serum I created to induce pain. It only lasts an hour, because I haven’t perfected it yet.”

Sara’s screams penetrated Lena’s fury and Lena took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Lena looked at her mother with hate in her eyes and said, “If you ever come near her or me again. I will kill you.” Lena was back by Sara’s side, brushing the tears and sweat from Sara’s face. “I’m here Sara. I’ve got you. The serum only lasts a few more minutes. Just hold on.”

“Lena.” Sara whimpered.

“I know. It’s almost over. Just hold on. I’m here.”

“She’s an alien Lena. And sooner or later she will turn on you.” Lillian said starting to spout her anti-alien crap, but Lena had had enough and marched over to her mother before anyone had a chance to stop her and she punched her in the face again.

“She’s not an alien. And if you had looked at the DNA sequence on the screen you would know that. She’s a human.” Lena cried as tears fell down her face, before pulling back her arm again to hit Lillian, but Supergirl was there holding her back.

“She’s not going to hurt her anymore, Lena.” Supergirl said as she pulled Lena away from Lillian.

“It’s true. These sequence right here proves it.” Alex said as she pointed to part of the screen.

“What?” Lillian said as she finally looked at the screen.

“She isn’t an alien. You hurt a human. And I swear that if you ever come near her again, I will kill you.” Lena said before she headed for a whimpering Sara.

Supergirl, Alex, and Maggie finished up getting Lillian and her helpers in to handcuffs and vans, before taking them to a secure location for interrogation. Sara was no long screaming, but they could tell that she was in pain and headed toward them to see what they could do to help.

“Lena.” Supergirl said as she, Alex, and Maggie approached her and Sara.

“I’m fine. Sara needs medical attention.” Lena said but her focus was on Sara.

“What did they do to her?” Alex asked as she went in to doctor mode and started to check Sara’s condition out.

“Henshaw used those tools to torture her. It lasted about an hour. They let her rest for a couple hours, but they came back. They gave her whatever was in those vials there.” Lena said as she explained and pointed at the vials on the table next to Sara.

“Lena? Lena?” Sara said as she was jolted awake by the prodding of Alex’s hands.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Sara. It’s okay. We’re safe.” Lena said as she took Sara’s face in her hands.

“You have to get out of here. You promised me.”

“Sara, it’s okay. They have been arrested. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

“You’re okay?”

“I am. It’s going to be okay.”

Sara fell back in to unconsciousness leaving Lena worried and Alex, Maggie, and Supergirl confused.

“What promise?” Maggie asked as she watched Alex go back to work, checking out the wounds.

“She made me promise that I wouldn’t try to stop them, that I wouldn’t give in, that if I got the chance I would get out.” Lena said still hold Sara’s hand in one and brushing her other hand against her forehead.

“Let’s get her back to the DEO.” Alex said. “I want the both of you checked out.” Several agents came with a gurney and Sara was placed on it. Lena didn’t let go of Sara’s hand and kept up with them as they all headed out of the warehouse.

It was a few hours later, Lena had been checked out and deemed fine. Sara had been worked on and was in the med-bay to recover. Lena had begged to stay within ten feet of her at all times, even when she was being checked out.

Lena was currently sitting next to Sara’s bed with Alex, Maggie, and Supergirl. She knew that they wanted to talk to her about what had happened and about Sara. Lena still had Sara’s hand in hers. Lena turned to face them and said, “What do you want to know?”

“How did you end up at the warehouse?” Alex asked.

“Henshaw took me from my office.” Lena replied.

“What did your mother want?” Maggie asked.

“Lillian wanted me to join her. I told her no, but she wouldn’t take that for an answer. She told Henshaw to torture Sara. She said that she was an alien and that she needed to be punished. She screamed for a lot of it. They were hurting her.” Lena said fighting back tears and the ones that fell she wiped away quickly.

“Do you know how Sara got all the healed broken bones and the scars?” Alex asked.

“She was abused by her father and foster families. Emotionally, physically, and sexually.” Lena stated. Alex, Maggie, and Supergirl all looked at each other with pained expressions before looking back at Lena and Sara.

“What else do you know about her?” Supergirl asked.

“She’s sixteen. She is in love with her best friend, Maarja. But Sara doesn’t believe that Maarja will feel that way toward her. She lives in a shelter by the school. She wants to be a writer. The first time that she’s ever felt comforted is when I was holding her back at the warehouse. It was also the first time that anyone had tried to take care of her. She’s so strong. She told me that she could take the pain because she didn’t want me to be hurt. She doesn’t believe that she’ll ever be good or enough or cared about or loved. I hate that no one has protected her. I hate that she believes that she’ll never be good, enough, cared about, or loved. I hate that she took the pain. I’ve felt that pain. The pain of feeling like you were never going to be good or enough or cared about or loved. For so long I wished for someone to understand me the way that she does, but now I wish that she didn’t.”

“Lena?” Sara mumbled in her sleep as she started to toss and turn. “Don’t hurt her. I can take it.”

“Sara. Wake up. It’s okay. I’m here.” Lena said as she stood up and leaned over Sara. Taking her face in her hands.

“Please. I’m not. Don’t.”

“Sara, shh…It’s okay. Sara wake up.” Lena said gently as she continued to hold Sara’s face in her hands. Sara’s eyes flew open and she gasped.

“Lena.”

“It’s okay.”

“Are you okay?” Sara asked as she saw that Lena’s eyes were red from crying. But then she looked around and noticed the others, “Who are you? Where are we?”

“It’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you. I’m Alex. You’re at the DEO. This is Maggie and Supergirl.”

“Kara?” Sara said looked from Supergirl to Lena.

“What?” Supergirl said in surprise.

“Yes. That’s her.” Lena stated.

“You know?”

“I’ve known since I met you.”

“How does Sara?” Alex asked. Lena blushed and looked away.

“Tell her.” Sara said to Lena. Lena shook her head. “Lena.” Sara took Lena’s face in her hands and brushed away the tears. “It’s okay. It will be okay. No matter what. I will always be here for you. No matter what she says you are cared about and loved.” Lena sighed but didn’t say anything.

Alex and Maggie realized about the same time that Lena and Sara had talked to each other they had talked about each other’s lives, which meant that was how Sara knew about Kara. Lena had talked about her. And the way that Sara was talking they both knew that Lena was in love with Kara, like Sara was in love with Maarja.

“Lena?” Kara said confused as she watched Sara brush a few more tears from Lena’s face. Lena turned to face her with tears still falling. Kara hated seeing Lena like this, it hurt her. Kara was moving before she knew it and pulled Lena in to her arms. “Don’t cry. It’s okay.” Lena clung to Kara and after a few minutes was able to calm down.

“Kara…I…I…” Lena started, but she didn’t know how to say what she needed to and she was afraid to say what she needed to. Lena felt Sara take her hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, as if to tell her that it would be okay. Lena took a deep breath. “Kara, you are my best friend. You have protected me. Made me feel things again. Things that I was afraid to feel. You mean so much to me. I cared about you so much. And I never want to lose that. But I have been keeping this from you and it has been tearing me up inside to try and pretend that I’m fine with the way things are. I am in love you Kara Danvers. I have never really felt that I belonged or was cared about and loved, but when I’m with you I do. I’m sorry if thi…” Lena was cut off by Kara kissing her. The kiss was gently, but full of love and it made Lena relax in Kara’s arms.

When Lena had to finally pull away from not being able to breath, Kara looked at her with such love and said, “I’m in love with you too.”

“I told you it would be okay.” Sara said with a smile.

“You did.” Lena said as she turned to Sara. “When you’re feeling better it’s your turn.”

“Lena. She…she doesn’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I…You’re right I don’t. But…” Sara said trying to come up with an excuse, but Lena took her face in to her hands. Stopping Sara from continuing.

“To use your words…’It will be okay. No matter what. I will always be here for you. No matter what she says you are cared about and loved.’ You have me. But you deserve to have her.” Lena said.

“Okay.” Sara said with a smile. Lena gently kissed her forehead and then sat down on the bed next to Sara. Pulling Sara against her side. Sara took Lena’s hand in hers and closed her eyes again.

It was few days later that Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, and Sara were walking in to Noona’s to meet up with Maarja, who had been contacted by Sara asking to meet up.

“Sara!” Maarja said as she pulled Sara in to a hug.

“Maarja.” Sara said with a sigh as she hugged her back.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay now.”

“You said that there was something that you wanted to talk to me about.”

“Yes…But first these are my friends. This is Lena, Lena’s girlfriend Kara, Kara’s sister Alex, and Alex’s girlfriend Maggie.” Sara said as she introduced the group.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Come on, let’s sit down.” Maarja said as she pulled Sara toward a table that would fit all of them. Maarja sat down next to Sara and on the other side of Sara was Lena. Alex, Maggie, and Kara sat on the other side.

“Umm…so…” Sara started to say, but she didn’t know how to continue or what to say. Sara felt Lena put her hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze. “Iaminlovewithyou.” Sara said too quickly.

“What?” Maarja said confused, she didn’t understand what Sara had said.

“Take a deep breath. It’ll be okay.” Lena said as she squeezed Sara’s shoulder again.

Sara took a deep breath and tried again, “Maarja, you’re my best friend. You mean a lot to me and I…I really don’t want to hurt this friendship, but I need you to know that…I…I’m in love with you. And I understand if you don’t feel the same way and I know that I’m kind of just dropping this on…”

Sara was interrupted by Maarja, Maarja had gently taken Sara’s face in her hands making Sara stop talking. Maarja said, “You know it’s cute when you ramble.” Maarja leaned closer to Sara, who was frozen in shock. “And for the record. I am in love with you too.” Maarja then closed the gap and kissed Sara.

Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena smiled to each other. They were happy for Sara. She finally knew that the girl that she loved, loved her back.


End file.
